gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type
The MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type (aka Tieren Space Commander Type) is a variant the MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type. Appearing in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, it was piloted by Sergei Smirnov. Technology & Combat Characteristics Each environmental variant of the Human Reform League's Tieren mobile suit has its corresponding commander version, and the Tieren Space Commander Type is the commander version of the standard Tieren Space Type.High Grade 1/144 MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type model kit manualDefunct Gundam 00 English Official Website Profile Page Like the standard version, the Tieren Space Commander Type has maneuvering thrusters all over its body and propellant tanks on its leg that also serve as crude shields.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book The Tieren Space Commander Type has different head unit and shoulder armor from the standard version, as well as improved communications and data processing capabilities for controlling mobile suit teams.Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Profile Page Its head is squarish in shape and has additional sensor for enhanced data gathering capability.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book As for the shoulders, it has a pair of shields instead of the standard version's thrusters. These shields not only serve a defensive purpose, but also have sensors and communication devices. Aside from these changes, the Tieren Space Commander Type's basic performance is similar to that of the standard version. The Human Reform League's mobile suit force typically operates in a group of 10 machines, consisting of 1 commander machine and 3 teams of 3 standard machines. This team composition applies to the mobile suit force on earth and in space. Armaments ;*200mm x 25 Caliber Smoothbore Gun :Attached to the forearm, the 200mm x 25 Caliber Smoothbore Gun (Space Type) is the Tieren Space Commander Type's main weapon. A space-use version of the Tieren Ground Type's smoothbore gun, it has identical capabilities with the main difference being the two additional two heat sinks attached to the gun's barrel. These heat sinks are made of super-hard carbon and can be used as carbon blades for close combat. To adapt to a wide range of operations, the smoothbore gun can use various types of ammunitions, including armor piercing rounds, APFSDS rounds, grenades, anti-air projectiles, flares, rocket assisted projectiles, etc. ;*30mm Machine Gun :A basic armament shared amongst the Tieren series. It is a 6-barreled, shell-firing machine gun built into the left chest.No Grade 1/100 MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type model kit manual Despite having small caliber and low attack power, its rapid fire capability means that it is suitable for anti-personal, anti-air purpose and the likes. Additionally, although it cannot damage enemy units during mobile suit combat, it can still restrict enemy's movements. While not the Tieren's main weapon, its wide range of applications makes it one of the factors that contributed to the suit's high versatility. ;*Shield :Mounted on the shoulders, the pair of movable shields have communication functions and can serve as large antennas themselves. They also contain sensors that are critical to a commander, such as composite radar that allows for a better grasp of the combat situations, etc. Overall, the shields not only enhance the Tieren Space Commander Type's defensive capabilities, but also improve its functionalities as a commander type machine. History A Tieren Space Commander Type was piloted by Sergei Smirnov when he led the Gundam capture operation. Taking advantage of the jamming capabilities of Celestial Being's GN Particles, the HRL scattered numerous two-way communicators into a section of space where it was believed Celestial Being was likely to be. When the Celestial Being's mothership, CBS-70 Ptolemaios, unknowingly ventured into the area and jammed the communicators, Sergei's forces were sent there to investigate. Then, by separating his forces, Sergei was able to separate the Gundams. The plan almost succeeded in the capture of the GN-003 Gundam Kyrios and the GN-005 Gundam Virtue, but failed due to previously unknown abilities of both Gundams and their Meisters, resulting in heavy losses for Sergei's team. Gallery Gunpla Hg00-tieren-spct.jpg#Season%202|HG00 1/144 MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type (2008): box art Notes & Trivia References External links *MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type on MAHQ